February
by jakuzabi
Summary: whoa, is the world coming to an end? Tezuka is making the first move! TezuFuji, yaoi


disclaimer: of course I don't own PoT. I wouldn't share the boys.

a/n: gomen. gomen. Tezuka finally came down from cloud nine to tell me the details. That's why this has taken so long to be posted.

**February**

Homework was definitely not going well tonight. The words in front of his eyes were just lines and curves. They didn't make a bit of sense. All because his mind had drifted to a date on the calender: February 29, or since there was none this year, February 28. It was a week away. Only seven days between now and then. Not very much time he decided. He glanced over at the clock and then back down at his book. "Damn," he thought, "I've got to finish this outline tonight." He blocked out everything, but history, and finished his task.

Finally closing his book and stretching, Tezuka Kunimitsu got ready for bed. As he changed, brushed his teeth, and climbed under the covers, the sandy haired male allowed his mind to wander back to the date and what he should do about it. He pondered for a long while before his forehead unfurrowed. Finally satisfied with a plan of action, he rolled over and went to sleep.

Just like every morning, the alarm clock went off on schedule and Tezuka got up and dressed for the day. Also, like each day, he grabbed his gear and lunch and headed to school. However, as he walked to the clubhouse, his resolve faltered. "Should I really do this? What if I've misread all his hints and he's just been joking? What if he takes offense? " he asked himself, gait slowing down as he doubted. "I'll talk to Oishi. He might know or should be able to find out without being too noticeable." With a new game plan in mind, Tezuka went to finish his morning duties and await the arrival of his friend.

It wasn't until midmorning when the tennis team captain got a chance to talk to his vice-captain in private.

"Oishi," he called. "Can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Sure, buchou. What's going on?" the well-groomed regular asked.

"Last night I reached a decsion concerning Syuusuke," he said blushing slightly. "I want to ask him out. I was thinking of doing something special for his birthday for the date, but I need to know if he would he say yes if I did ask him."

Oishi's eyes widened and he smiled broadly. "Oh, he would definitely say yes. Eiji tells me most of their conversations and he likes you...a lot. What can I do to help?"

Tezuka, not realizing he was holding his breath, let it out. "Well, I need to know if he already has plans on that night. Also..." The sandy haired male quickly explained his ideas. "And, please, don't tell Kikumaru any of this, or he'll tell the whole school."

Oishi chuckled. "Don't worry. I just have to ask Eiji a general question and he'll tell me everything he knows about it, on everyone he knows. And I can find someone not on the tennis team to deliver the messages for you."

"Great! Call me later tonight?" Oishi nodded. "Thanks." he said as they headed back to class.

At practice, it wasn't hard to miss Eiji pouncing on each regular and asking them when their birthday was and how they celebrated it. Tezuka didn't catch Fuji's reply, but he wasn't worried since he'd hear about what was said later. He did overhear his date mentioned and figured Oishi must have told the redhead for him. Maybe he could pull this off after all.

The rest of practice went smoothly and when it was over, Seigaku's captain stopped at a grocery store on his way home. Throughout his meanderings and dinner, however, his mind played with where and when. As soon as he got to his room, all homework was quickly dispensed with, so he could give full attention to his plan. Tezuka typed, erased, and cursed many times in frustration before liking, somewhat, his attempt at a short poem. Right as he clicked on 'save as', his phone rang.

"Moshi moshi," he answered.

"Sorry it's late, but I didn't want to call when Eiji was here," replied Oishi. "Fuji's family is going to celebrate his birthday on the 28th. They usually just stay at home and have dinner and dessert there."

"Hmm," said Tezuka, looking at a calender, " that means my day will have to be before the 28. Saturday would be better than Sunday, right? Do you know if he has other plans this week-end?"

"Nothing else that I know of. And Saturday is a better night for a cough date. ahem You already know he likes spicy things and I think you have his cell phone number."

Tezuka ignored the aside and answered, "Yes, but I can't use it. He could recognize _my_ number."

"I thought of that. Eiji says he likes the internet and email and will sometimes check it on his phone. The address is pythagorusatnetdotcom. He also likes photography and collects cacti. Oh, and his favorite subject is classical literature. Do you want me to come a little early tomorrow?"

"If you wouldn't mind coming five minutes early, it'd help. I think I'll just get a new email account and send my initial note tonight. Thanks a lot, Oishi. Night."

"See you tomorrow, buchou," Seigaku's vice-captain replied with a grin on his face. "Finally," Oishi thought as he hung up the phone, "_finally_, he's doing something for himself, instead only thinking about the team and his duties." He chuckled, "And if anything goes awry, Eiji, when I let him in on the secret, and I will make sure we're around to help out!"

After Tezuka hung up the phone, he turned back to the computer and signed up for a new email address. He checked the 'read recepit' box and typed his poem:

A birthday treat for you I've planned

Yet a secret it will be.

Hints will come, by my hand,

But done anonymously.

Respond, please do,

If you are willing,

To take a chance

On this desired meeting.

Taking a deep breath, he hit 'send'. Then he spent over an hour putting together three short notes for the next few days and attached a jalapeno to each one. Satisfied with his attempt at creativity, Tezuka placed the first note in his gear bag and got ready for bed. As he was about to climb in, he looked at the computer and thought about checking his email. "He probably hasn't recieved it yet," he said to himself., "but... maybe..." Temptation won, and he signed on.

During the time the message was in transit, Fuji was busy finishing a paper. When all was done and he was ready for bed, he decided to check his email one last time. '1 new message' it stated.

"Napoleon? Birthday greetings? I don't know any Napoleons. Maybe it's some obscure uncle," he said as he opened the email. He read the message and smiled. "Hmm, it would seem I may have a shy admirer." His eyes flashed menacingly for a moment as a thought hit him, "This had better not be a prank" Quickly, however, the smile returned.. "Tomorrow I'll do some checking, but for now, I'll play along. Maybe it's who I want it to be."

Fuji typed back, "Very eloquent and mysterious! Are you my Prince Charming? Kissing frogs is quite overrated, so, of course, I'll take a chance. However, I ask that your hints include clues on who you are, not just about the rendevous. Half the fun is trying to figure you out before time's up. Syuusuke" Fuji then changed his name in the 'From' box to Josephine and clicked send.

After Tezuka signed on, the account said he had two emails. The first one was just a "Welcome to ..." and he quickly deleted it. The second made his heart beat a little faster. His eyes widened when he read the sender's name and hoped that meant he'd get the answer he wanted. He clicked to open it and read the message. The sandy haired male smiled; one, because he was happy Syuusuke was willing to meet with him and, two, because the reponse was so typical of Fuji.

Tezuka typed back, "No more kissing frogs. Instead, meet with me and you can decide for yourself. Hints on the designated place will be delivered by courier. Clues about me, huh? I'll give you one a night by email. The first one is the name I'm going by. And it has nothing to do with height. Napoleon."

Tezuka clicked 'send' and went to bed. He drifted off to sleep while thinking of Saturday and Fuji.

The tensai figured he'd give the unknown person half an hour to email him back. If he didn't get one, either it was a prank, or, because he wanted this to be real, the sender had not received his yet. He settled down with a book to wait. When the time was up, he was a little relieved he had a message in his inbox. He opened it, read it, and grinned. "I do hope this is for real. Napoleon is the first clue?" he thought to himself. He lay down and mused over the name and it's historical owner as he, too, drifted off into dreamland.

The next morning, Tezuka arrived at the clubhouse at his usual time and found Oishi already waiting for him.

"Ohayo," greeted Seigaku's vice-captain. "Did you send off the note last night?"

"Yes, and he already emailed me back," replied the captain, noticing the grin on his friend's face. "Why are you grinning like the Chesire cat?"

"Because I haven't seen you flustered over anything before and it's about time you two got together. What did he say in his email?"

"Basically, he said that he'd be willing to meet with me, but I also have to provide clues so he can figure out who I am. I told him I'd send one email a night for that."

Oishi laughed. "That sounds like Fuji! Twisting it around to get some control."

Tezuka grinned as well. "That's what I thought, too. A little scary though, the workings of that pretty head of his. Oh, here's the first note." He reached into his bag, pulled out the small card, and handed it to his friend.

The well-groomed regular read it and said, "Interesting, but I like the jalapeno."

"Thanks. I had to rack my brains just to think of that. Being creative is not my forte."

Oishi laughed again. "Which makes it all the more intriguing and fun. Well, I'm going to get going to find the guy I told you about to deliver this. I'll call you later if Eiji has any new info this afternoon."

"Sounds good. Ja"

They parted, each going to their assigned tasks. The captain looking as stoic as ever, but feeling a little nervous and happy, and the vice-captain with a grin from ear to ear.

Soon, Oishi found the friend who was going to play courier and asked if he would. When the other agreed, he told him that if Fuji asked about who gave it to him, he was to reply that it had changed hands a few times before he got it and leave the regular's name out of it. The friend indicated he understood and went to find Fuji.

When the student found the tensai in the hallway, he approached him and said quietly, "Excuse me, Fuji, this is for you."

Fuji turned and took the note. He glanced at it, then back to the student and said, "Thank you. You're not allowed to tell me who gave this to you, are you?" The courier shook his head. "Can you tell me," Fuji continued, "if the person who handed this to you is the vice-captain of the tennis team?" The student's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly shook his head again and left.

Fuji grinned, turning his attention to the card in his hand. It was postcard-sized and had a picture of a camera on it. Next to the camera it read: "Saturday would be picture perfect if you would join me." The tensai peeled off the jalapeno and munched on it as he pondered. "Well, Mitsu, it could still be you. A historical leader, the questioning of birthdays at yesterday's practice, and Oishi possibly being the one to tell that student to give the note to me. The card and poem, though, aren't quite your style. Yet, you have so much buried under that stoic exterior, who knows? We'll see what Eiji can tell me later." Throwing the stem away, he went into class.

On the way to practice, Fuji decided to find out what Eiji knew. He asked the redhead if anyone had asked questions about his likes. Eiji contemplated for a moment, then exclaimed, "Nya, Oishii did ask me lots of questions yesterday, but they were about everyone. He wanted to know everything about all the regulars, like he was planning on buying Christmas gifts. But Christmas is over."

"Yes," Fuji replied, "but birthdays aren't. Remember you asking when everyone's birthday was yesterday?"

Eiji cried out, "Yeah, that's right. Oishi asked me about that, too. Maybe he's planning on buying birthday gifts for the team this year. Yay! I better hurry and tell him what I want. Ja!" And he sprinted away to find his partner.

Fuji watched his energetic friend leave and laughed. He then glanced over at Tezuka, who quickly looked down at his watch, "Ah, 'Mitsu," he thought. "I sure hope it's you. It'd be a wonderful present." He then headed over to join the rest of his teammates for practice, smiling like usual.

After practice, Fuji walked straight home and ate dinner quickly. He then logged onto his computer and checked his email. None from Napoleon. "I figured I'd beat him home...if it's 'Mitsu, of course," he thought. He wrote a note and sent it off. To be sure not to miss any incoming messages, he set in the option menu to "ring" for when a new email arrived, then visited a couple of forums and answered a pm. Next on the list was a shower and homework.

As soon as Tezuka arrived home, he went right to his room and signed on to his email account. There was a message waiting for him, making his heart skip a beat. Opening it, he read, "The jalapeno was yummy! Do I get another one tomorrow? I hope so. I, also, see you've done some research on me. Very good. I would very much like to meet on Saturday. Will you tell me the time in tomorrow's note? And what is your clue for me tonight? I'm anxiously awaiting your reply :)"

Tezuka typed back, "I know the card was corny, but this is my first time doing this and I'm not very good. I don't consider myself creative at all. I suppose that's your next clue." He hit 'send' and took out his homework.

Back in Fuji's room, the computer beeped. The tensai grinned when he read the message. He responded, "Don't worry about it. You're doing fine and I like your trying. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow's hint. So what are you up to now? I'm almost done with homework. You?" Clicking 'send', he went back to his math problem.

An answer returned about forty-five minutes later. "I still have assignments in two more subjects. I might be up for a while."

Fuji typed back a response, but it didn't reach Tezuka's computer that night. The buchou was a little disappointed there weren't any more messages from Syuusuke, but figured either Fuji was too busy or hadn't even seen his yet. He went to bed deciding to check his inbox in the morning. When he awoke and logged on, the tensai's message was there. It said, "Don't work too hard. I don't want you burned out by Saturday! Do you have IM? It'd be easier and faster to talk then email. I'm going to bed now, though. Happy dreams." Tezuka smiled and made sure his next card was in his gear bag. Then he made his way to school in a very pleasant mood, although no casual observer could tell.

The same courier found Fuji between classes talking to Eiji. As he handed the card over, Kikamaru piped up, "Nya, Fuji, what's that? Who's it from?"

Fuji smirked. "It's from a shy suitor. He's giving me clues about where and when our rendevous will be on these notes. See, this one says, 'The gods have decreed that the time of coming together to be 7:00 PM'. Yesterday's asked me if Saturday would be okay."

Eiji pouted. "Yesterday's? Why didn't you tell me? I thought we told each other _everything_!"

Fuji put an arm around his friend. "I wanted to be pretty sure who it was, so you could..."

The redhead interrupted, "You know who it is? Who? Who?"

"My guess, and I hope I'm right, is that it's Kunimitsu."

Kikumaru looked a little stunned. "Our buchou? I still don't understand why you like him. He's so..so..stern and...unimaginative. He couldn't be doing this."

"I think he can. There's so much more to him than what you see. He has to be stern to make us the best team we can be, but he's also very sweet and caring. And really..." Fuji blushed. "I want him, Eiji. So, I need you to find out from Oishi if it _is_ Tezuka. I've gotten my hopes up already, and if I'm wrong, I may have to re-think the Saturday meeting."

Eiji sulked, "Oishi knows, too! And he didn't tell me either? No one loves me anymore."

Fuji said soothingly, "Don't be upset. Of course we love you. You're my best friend and Oishi's partner. If it is Tezuka, I'm sure Syuichiroh had to promise to keep it a secret, and our buchou would expect him to do so, even with you. However," he continued, eyes open and twinkling, "if we guess correctly, then Oishi is off the hook. That's why you have to talk to him as if I'm one hundred percent sure it's Kunimitsu and see what he says. He'll let you in on the secret then. Are you ready to do that and then call me later with what he tells you?"

"Of course! Tell me what to say."

The tensai briefed his friend on what to say and reminded him to talk to Oishi in private and to try to act normal at practice. Tezuka was not to know that Fuji suspected.

Eiji controlled himself the rest of the day, until he left practice with his doubles partner. Then he pounced. "Oishii, you're so mean to me," he whined.

The well-groomed regular stopped and looked at him with worry. "How? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes," continued Eiji with a depressed face. "You're helping our buchou get a date with Fuiji with those secret notes. And you didn't tell me. I could have helped, too!"

Oishi placed a hand on his friend's cheek and stroked it gently. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to keep it from you, but Tezuka is actually nervous over this and he wanted it to be a surprise. How did you find out?"

"Fuji told me."

"Fuji already knows?" Oishi asked bewildered.

Eiji ndded. "He told me today. He also said that if he's wrong and it isn't Tezuka, he's not going. It is our buchou, right? I want Fuji to be happy."

Oishi gave his friend a sweet smile. "I want both of them to be happy. And it is Tezuka, for sure. I'm really glad you know now, because we're going to make sure this "meeting" happens. Why don't you text Fuji and tell him". He gave Eiji a quick kiss, which took the sullen look off the redhead's face, and they resumed walking home.

The tensai's phone beeped just as he was entering his house. Looking at the screen, he recognized Eiji's number and read the message: "its tezuka! pretend u dont know. go on saturday" Fuji relaxed, now that the last shred of doubt was gone. He texted back, "thanx :)"

Fuji then greeted his family and had dinner. Afterwards, he went up to his room for the rest of the night. Logging on to his computer, he checked his emails and then added Tezuka's Napoleon address to his contact list. Even if Kunumitsu didn't want to IM yet, they would, hopefully, do so after Saturday, so better to set it up now, he thought to himself. He settled down with his homework and waited.

As Tezuka walked home after practice, he contemplated Fuji's actions over the last two days. The tensai had been quieter around him, as if he was trying to decide on something. Was it, were the notes coming from Tezuka, or, what to do with Tezuka since he liked the note sender and he believed it to be someone else? Was he reading too much into this? What was supposed to be a special way of asking Syuusuke out, had him doubting again. He shook the negative thoughts from his head. He would finish what he started and get all his questions answered on Saturday.

When he got to his room, he re-read Fuji's last email and decided to go ahead and IM with him. Perhaps if they talked more, it would waylay these new concerns.

Adding Fuji as a contact, Tezuka opened up the window and typed, "Are you there?"

"Yep, right here, waiting for you. Do you have a lot of homework tonight?"

"No, and I already got a jumpstart on the paper due in two weeks. You?"

"Math and literature. And 7 pm on Saturday is fine with me. Is tomorrow's note going to tell me where?"

"Yes, that's the plan."

"Anything fun happen today? I got Eiji mad at me. He was there when your courier gave me the note and since I hadn't told him about yesterday's, he got all gloomy"

"I can only imagine. Of course, him being quiet would be a nice change"

"Hmm, does that mean he gets on your nerves? All you have to do is keep nodding and he'll eventually flit to somewhere else. lol. But, he really is a good friend."

"I just find him exasperating at times. He's a great player, but he never seems to take things seriously."

"Actually, he does. He just bounces back quickly. And the team needs someone like that. It eases tensions."

"Well, I _am_ glad he's one of the regulars. And you're right. He makes Oishi happy and keeps Momoshiro and Kaidoh from killing each other frequently."

"Aah, you know, you're revealing quite a bit of yourself now."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not, I've wanted to get to know you better for a long time."

"What if you're wrong with who you think I am? Will you be disappointed?"

Fuji sighed softly. "Mitsu, I'd only be upset if it WASN'T you."

Tezuka's face softened and his heart melted. Not being able to find words to say, he just stared at the screen.

"However," Fuji continued, "I still expect the last "hint" from you tomorrow. Eiji and Oishi expect it, too. I'm supposed to pretend I don't know."

"Oishi didn't tell you, did he?"

"No. I hoped it was you from the start. So I began my search with you, seeing if it could be you, and then when I was pretty sure, I got Eiji to corner Oishi into telling him. Oishi can't resist Eiji's puppy-dog eyes. lol"

"You're sneaky"

"Gotta protect myself - I don't go out with just anyone - I have standards :)"

"I'm just glad you're on my side!"

They IM'd for quite awhile and agreed to not say anything to their friends until after practice tomorrow. When they saw how late it had become, they made sure they had correct phone numbers for each other and said their good-nights.

The following morning, the routine remained the same. Tezuka handed the note to Oishi, who gave it to his non-tennis friend, who delivered it to Fuji, who got pounced on by Eiji.

"Nya. So where are you two going, Fuji?" the redhead asked.

"To a restaurant I haven't been to, but heard about. It's called 'Bourbon Street' and it's real cajun food. He's full of nice surprises, isn't he?" the tensai replied. He looked back at Eiji, "Hey, how would you and Oishi like to get ice cream with me after practice today? My treat."

"Yeah! That'd be fun." exclaimed Kikumaru.

After practice, the three walked to an ice cream shop. Fuji had his friends order first and go get a table. Then he ordered and paid. As he got in the booth opposite them, Eiji commented, "Nya, Fuji, are you going to be able to eat all that?"

Oishi looked at the double scoop waffle cone and vanilla shake in front of Fuji, pondered for a moment, and then watched the passers-by. He grinned when he saw Tezuka enter the shop. "It's okay, Eiji, the owner of the shake has arrived. I guess they don't need our help anymore."

Tezuka sat down and replied, "No, not in that way. But we'd like to say thank you for helping out the last couple of days." He looked over at the Golden Pair, and seeing their wide grins, turned to Fuji and said, "Now I have two Chesire cats to contend with. Should I make them run extra laps if they do this in practice?"

Fuji laughed, "Of course, but never me. I'm privileged now."

Eiji started to sputter, but Oishi calmed him down, telling him the two were just joking.

They chatted for awhile longer, then said their good-byes and separated into pairs to walk home. On the way, Tezuka turned to Fuji and invited him over his house. The tensai, of course, said yes, and called to let his mother know he'd be home late.

Upon arriving at the Tezuka residence, they got some dinner and then went into the living room to watch a movie. Afterwards, they went up to the buchou's bedroom for a little privacy. It wasn't quite what Fuji had pictured. He had envisioned a very orderly and precise room with few adornments. Instead, he was greeted with a mildly disheveled room, neat for the most part, but with books and objects scattered about. The walls, also, were not bare, but held tennis and hiking posters.

"So," Fuji asked looking around, "you like mountain climbing?"

"When I was younger, my father and I climbed the Matterhorn. I like to hike and camp."

"Maybe we can go on a hike together sometime," Fuji suggested. "I could probably get some beautiful pictures."

"That'd be fun. How about next month when the weather warms up a little?"

"Whenever you want. I'm game anytime."

Tezuka moved close to Fuji and said gently, "Syuusuke, since you already know it's me, do you want to go together to the restaurant, instead of just meeting there?"

"I'd like that," the tensai replied looking up into warm golden-brown eyes. A faint blush crept up his cheeks. He hesitated, then said softly, "I...better... get going. It's getting late."

Feeling warm himself, Kunimitsu reluctantly agreed. "I guess...it is...I'll come by your house around six?"

"Okay...good night," Fuji whispered and walked quietly out of the room.

As the door closed, Tezuka plopped down on his bed and took a deep breath. He lay there with his heart pounding and his face hot and flushed, thinking only of brilliant blue eyes and rosy lips. "Syuusuke," he whispered. He continued to gaze up at the ceiling, mind catching up to the desire felt in his body. Eventually, he made himself go take a shower and dress for bed. He then got under the covers, falling asleep as his mind toyed with different scenarios of the upcoming date.

The following evening, Tezuka arrived five minutes early at the Fuji residence. He was about to knock when the door opened unexpectantly, and Yumiko shot out, almost colliding with him.

"Sorry," she said, then turned and yelled into the house, "Syuusuke, you're friend is here." Saying good night, Fuji's sister walked off.

"Hi, Mitsu. I'm all set," the tensai remarked coming up to the door and grabbing his jacket. He shouted his good-byes into the house, and closed the door. They walked in awkward silence for a short time, but began to relax and were talking comfortably by the time they reached the train station

Upon arriving at the restaurant's location, they traveled down a flight of stairs to a bright and loud establishment. Fuji's eyes lit up as he took in all the sights, sounds, and aromas. After they were seated and given menus, the chef came over to greet them. When Chef Sohan found out this was their first time here, that they were celebrating Fuji's birthday, and said day was the 29th, he ordered a special appetizer on the house. He then gave them suggestions on the menu and bade them a happy night as he continued on his way to greet other patrons.

Since all of the menu sounded wonderful, it was hard to choose. The two finally decided on jumbalaya, mudballs, and an order of crabcakes to share.

Shortly after ordering, the live entertainment began. It was Mr. Choo, a country/blues band. It was quite a mix of music, but Fuji loved every minute of it. Whenever Tezuka glanced over at him, he saw sparkling, blue eyes in a glowing face. It made the buchou feel very good to know he picked correctly and his friend was enjoying himself.

They hung out listening to the band as they ate their dessert. Fuji got an apple crumble and Tezuka had a slice of pecan pie. After paying, they leisurely made their way back to the train station.

"Ah, Mitsu, that was so good!"

"I'm glad I could find this place for you," Tezuka replied. "My mother has a friend who loves to try new foods and was just here. That's how I heard about it."

"Well, you'll have to thank her for me. That was heaven."

"You mean," Tezuka said suggestively. "I can't do anything else to make the night better?"

Fuji stopped and looked up into warm, golden-brown eyes. Moving in very close, he said wickedly, "I've read there are three levels of heaven. That was just the first."

"Is that so?" Tezuka asked as he began to lean down. Fuji placed his arms around the buchou's neck and met his lips for a gentle kiss.

"Hmm mm, and this is a good start on the second," the tensai replied, placing another kiss on his buchou's soft lips.

They released each other only after they heard the train approach. They then got on, ignoring the few other persons waiting with them.

At their stop, they exited the station and strolled back towards Fuji's house, arms draped around each other.

"It's too early to say good-night," Syuusuke piped up as they got close to his home. "How about coming in for a while? We could watch TV in my room."

"I'd like that," Tezuka replied smiling.

They entered the house, removed their shoes and coats, and grabbed a drink before heading upstairs to the tensai's bedroom. Once there, Fuji surveyed his room quickly and told Tezuka he'd be right back. He ran out toYuuta's room and returned with a green bean bag chair. He then placed it next to his brown one, turned on the TV, and took a seat, while indicating to Kunimitsu to do the same. Fuji flipped through channels until they agreed on a show. Putting the remote down, Syuusuke leaned against his buchou and sighed.

"Hmm?" Tezuka asked. "Is something wrong?"

Fuji turned over to look up at his friend's face and replied, "No, that was a sigh of contentment. It's been a great night," He leaned up and placed a kiss on soft, waiting lips. Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji and pulled him closer. They kissed for a while, enjoying the other's touch, scent, and taste. As their lips separated, Fuji laid his head on Tezuka's chest and sighed again.

"I feel exactly the same," Kunimitsu whispered as he brushed a few wisps of hair from Syuusuke's eyes.

They lay wrapped in each other's arms as they watched the screen. When the movie was over, Tezuka happened to glance at the clock and groaned. He apologized to Fuji that he needed to go or his family would start to worry. The tensai understood. So, the two reluctantly got up and headed down the stairs. At the door, Fuji wrapped his arms around Kunimitsu's neck and gave him a long, deep kiss.

"See you tomorrow?" asked Tezuka.

"Of course," Fuji replied. "How about I come over around 11?"

"Come over as soon as you can...good night."

"Night. And sweet dreams."

"I don't think I'll have any problems now." Kunimitsu said assuredly, then gave Syuusuke one last kiss before proceeding home.

owari

more a/n: I know the "hints" were corny, but, come on, this is Tezuka we're talking about!

Bourbon Street is a real cajun restaurant in Tokyo. The chef is Sir Sohan and he really does greet the customers and has live music five nights a week. I only exaggerated distance and getting a table easily on a Saturday night. ;p

Oh, and I think the four mentioned something about a camping trip coming up soon. Anyone interested in the details?


End file.
